


Qui es-tu vraiment ?

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: Tout avait commencé par une rencontre dans un supermarché. Banale, la rencontre. Sauf que, au fur et à mesure des rendez vous, Tony se rend compte d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée. Et puis, une question qui lui venait en tête -comme à n'importe quelle personne en fait- : Qui es-tu vraiment, Loki Laufeyson ? / UA / FROSTIRON / M (précaution juste pour le thème évoqué)





	Qui es-tu vraiment ?

...

 

Tout avait commencé par une rencontre dans un supermarché. 

Loki avait la tête plongée dans les pommes -son aliment de base, de prédilection lorsqu'il était au régime- et recula après avoir fourré les pommes dans un sachet. Seulement, il avait, sans faire attention, percuté quelqu'un en reculant, et cette même personne se trouvait être Tony Stark. 

Il s'agissait d'un type qui vivait dans la rue d'à côté et qui faisait toujours ses courses la nuit parce qu'il y avait moins de monde. 

Ah oui, autre précision, la rencontre avait eu lieu en pleine nuit. Mais Loki, lui, était insomniaque donc c'était tout à fait normal. 

« Pardon ? » marmonna Loki, en aidant le type mal réveillé à ramasser ses concombres. 

« Oh, ce n'est rien. » fit Tony en se baissant à son tour.

Et ils étaient là comme deux idiots en pleine nuit avec des fruits et légumes. Normal. 

Tony, éternel playboy dans l'âme et dans le coeur, scrutait avec une discrétion des plus incroyables l'homme devant lui. Il était absolument pas mal : ses cheveux corbeau ondulés, ses yeux(cernés, certes) profonds, sa bouche fine et, nom de dieu, en fait il était vraiment pas mal. 

« Merci, » dit Tony, lorsque l'homme lui tendit les concombres du destin. 

Après cela, il se trouvait que Tony l'avait suivi un peu partout dans les rayons, et que, au final, le playboy avait réussi à avoir son prénom et son numéro. 

Plusieurs rendez vous se succédèrent. Tony adorait lui parler, le connaître, vraiment Loki était une personne unique, pas comme les autres, il écoutait attentivement, disait clairement ce qu'il pensait et était surtout lui même. Au fur et à mesure, ils se voyaient de plus en plus, faisaient des choses ensembles, des sorties, etc. 

Tony, pour avouer, l'aimait. Il voulait quelque chose de plus, et oui pour une fois il ne s'agissait pas là que de cul. En fait, ils n'avaient encore rien fait, bien que quelques baisers s'étaient déjà installés entre eux. 

Mais Tony allait l'inviter à venir passer une soirée dans son appartement et lui sortir le grand jeu. Ah la la, l'amour. 

Sauf que, Tony avait remarqué que Loki avait parfois des moments d'absence. En effet, pendant ceux ci il fixait le vide, avait les lèvres qui tremblaient, les yeux inexpressifs, secouait la tête, respirait lourdement et de façon irrégulière ou même frissonnait -comme de peur. 

Tony ne l'avait pas interrogé à ce propos. Après tout, peut être se faisait-il des idées ? Sauf que…

Lors du fameux Rendez vous -avec un grand ''R''- chez Tony, il remarqua enfin la chose. Le dîner se passa normalement, ils rigolaient, échangeaient, se caressaient la main en souriant. C'était parfait. 

Pour avouer, cela se produisit lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au lit. Tony l'avait embrassé, déshabillé, allongé, enfin, il avait vraiment tout fait de la façon la plus parfaite possible. Et Loki ne semblait pas -du moins il n'avait dès lors rien montré comme signe de refus- contre cela. 

Ce fut lorsque Tony le pénétrait, qu'il lui faisait l'amour depuis plusieurs minutes déjà -oh et dieu ce que c'était incroyable-que Loki s'effondra, explosa en de violents sanglots. 

Tony fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta. 

« Je...je t'ai fait mal ? »

Loki cacha sa tête dans ses mains, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, et secoua la tête. 

« Non. Non. » la voix était chevrotante. 

Et ce qu'il tremblait ! Le brun se releva subitement et se mit à chercher ses affaires. Il avait l'air carrément paniqué, en fait. 

Tony le prit par les épaules. Loki pleurait tellement. 

« Je suis désolé. » bafouilla ce dernier avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment. 

…

Après cela, Tony ne le revit pas tout de suite. A vrai dire, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'appeler son portable semblait éteint. Tony commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. 

Alors il décida de se rendre chez lui. 

…

L'immeuble dans lequel Loki vivait était assez petit et semblait plutôt calme. Une gentille voisine lui ouvrit et Tony lui demanda où il pouvait trouver l'appartement de Loki Laufeyson. 

La voisine -qui s'était présentée comme s'appelant Céline, et qui avait des cheveux blonds comme le soleil- avec toute la gentillesse qu'elle possédait répondit : 

« Juste ici. En face de chez moi. C'est mon voisin. »

Tony haussa un sourcil. Beh dis donc, il en avait eu de la chance de tomber sur cette femme sympathique. 

Alors que le playboy s'apprêtait à toquer chez lui, Céline l'interrompit dans son geste : 

« Pas la peine. Il est parti il y a deux jours. »

Tony se tourna à nouveau vers la blonde. Des milliards de question tournaient dans sa tête dans un flot infernal. Comme si la voisine l'avait deviné, elle expliqua : 

« Je suis sa voisine depuis bientôt dix ans. Je l'ai connu alors qu'il était étudiant et qu'il venait juste d'emménager dans cet appartement pour ses études. On est très vite devenus amis, et je ne le regrette pas. Il est mon confident, je suis sa confidente. On est comme les doigts de la main, vraiment. Loki est quelqu'un de super, et je suppose que vous êtes son petit ami ? »

Tony hocha la tête. Oui, on pouvait dire ça comme cela. 

« Écoutez...Je suppose que Loki a tout fait pour que vous l'ignoriez mais, pour avouer, ça fait cinq ans qu'il est en grave dépression. Il a subi, étant plus jeunes, un traumatisme, et il essaye par tous les moyens de s'en sortir. Mais Loki, malgré ses tentatives, finit toujours pas replonger. J'ai toujours été là pour lui. Et c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé il y a deux jours. »

Tony avala difficilement sa salive. Merde. Il aurait dû… 

Merde. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Il est à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas pourquoi maintenant, et pourquoi il n'est pas venu m'en parler mais je vais le voir aujourd'hui, si vous souhaitez- »

« Bien sûr, » dit Tony, avant de s'excuser de l'avoir interrompu. Mais il était tellement soulagé de savoir que Loki était toujours là. 

Et, alors que Céline lui expliquait encore tant de choses sur Loki, Tony se dit qu'il avait envie d'une chose plus que tout autre. 

Cette fameuse chose était d'offrir à Loki la vie. 

…

« Bonjour. Nous venons rendre visite à Monsieur Laufeyson, » commença Céline, s'adressant à une infirmière. 

Cette dernière, des cheveux courts coupés au carré, leur sourit. 

« Bien sûr. Il est chambre 212. Il s'est bien reposé et semble aller beaucoup mieux mais le psy souhaite le garder encore aujourd'hui. »

Tony haussa un sourcil. « Et après il va juste le laisser s'en aller comme ça ? »

« Tony, » fit Céline, mais tout de suite l'interpellé reprit : « Il n'a personne. Certes, il a une adorable voisine mais elle est humaine et ne peut pas être constamment là. ». Il souffla avant de d'ajouter. « Je vais m'occuper de lui. Je vais tout faire. »

L'infirmière hocha la tête et Céline prit Tony dans ses bras. « Merci beaucoup. »

…

Vous devriez voir Loki et Céline parler. Des vrais confidents. Tony restait silencieux dans le coin tout en observant Loki. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Enfin, peut être qu'il allait mieux qu'il y a deux jours, c'est certain mais bon, Tony ne le trouvait pas très en forme. 

Au bout d'un moment, Céline trouva le prétexte de devoir aller au petit coin. Elle lança un regard lourd de sens à Tony et lui fit un clin d’œil. Tony s'installa donc à côté de Loki en silence, et lui prit la main. 

« Hey, » dit-il. 

''Hey''. Non mais non. Tu dis pas ça à quelqu'un qui vient d'essayer de se suicider bordel. Tu dis...tu dis quoi d'ailleurs ? Allez y, vous marrez pas, c'est vraiment pas facile. Loki sembla repérer la tempête dans le cerveau de Tony car il gloussa avant de serrer sa main. 

« Pas de panique. »

Tony soupira tout en souriant. « Désolé, c'est juste que- »

« Tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre avec une personne dépressive ? Ce n'est rien, Tony. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est déjà adorable d'être venu me voir et de ne pas être parti en courant. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. « Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. »

Loki sourit tristement. « Toi, oui, peut être... »

Tony se mordit la lèvre (bon sang il avait aucune idée de comment faire)(quoi dire). Tout ce qu'il fit fut de déposer un baiser sur son front, et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua les larges et fraîches cicatrices sur ses bras. A vrai dire, elles semblaient avoir été recousues, tant elles étaient profondes. Loki remarqua son attention portée sur...ça. 

« Tony, ça va. »

Le playboy serra à nouveau ses doigts. 

« Tu aurais pu m'en parler dès le début, vraiment. Je ne t'aurais pas jugé, rien du tout. Je ne suis pas comme ça- »

« Tony, ça fait cinq ans que je me bats contre cette dépression. Cinq ans que je fais semblant d'aller bien, alors qu'au fond de moi tout est noir et que je n'en peux plus. Alors, quand je rencontre quelqu'un avec qui j'ai envie de passer du bon temps, tu crois vraiment que c'est la première chose dont je vais lui parler ? »

Tony hocha la tête. 

« D'accord, je comprends. Mais maintenant, c'est toi et moi. Tu sors demain, et il est hors de question que tu me files entre les doigts, » il s'était rapproché, l'embrassait maintenant, « je vais prendre soin de toi, Loki. »

Et, depuis tout ce temps, Céline les regardait, debout dans l'entrée, avec un sourire. 

…

Loki se souvint de la première -et aussi dernière fois- où il était venu chez Tony. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée -enfin sauf sa putain de crise de panique qui avait tout gâchée-. L'appartement était grand, et Loki leva les yeux au ciel en se souvenant que Tony travaillait dans une entreprise importante. 

Tony avait décidé qu'il serait mieux pour Loki de venir ici, au lieu de rester dans son appartement où il déprimait depuis cinq années. Tony avait toujours le cœur qui se serrait en y songeant. Bon sang, cinq années. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre ? Enfin, Tony pensait surtout au fait que lui n'aurait pas pu survivre aussi longtemps. 

Mais parfois, survivre est trop épuisant, alors on abandonne. C'était sans doute ce qui arrivait à Loki. 

…

Tony était mignon avec toutes ses petites attentions. Il obligeait Loki à sortir, à regarder les choses autrement (regarde tu trouves pas que toutes les couleurs des feuilles en automne c'est magnifique?)(et puis regarde, les nuages on dirait du coton, j'aimerais trop dormir dedans)(et avec toi, bien sûr) 

Quand Loki regardait ses bras, ça le déprimait, et puis, soudainement, il sentait des mains dans les siennes et Tony qui le tirait pour le faire tournoyer dans le salon (mais Tony y a même pas de musique)(on s'en fout pas besoin de musique pour danser) 

Loki se réveillait la nuit et regardait par la fenêtre avec les sourcils froncés. Constamment. A se demander comment il faisait pour dormir. Mais Tony s'en fichait, il dormait pas beaucoup non plus. Alors Loki sentait des bras s'enrouler autour de lui, et, d'accord les premières fois Tony s'était retrouvé aux urgences parce que Loki pensait qu'on l'agressait. Pendant que Tony marmonnait des : « c'est rien je te dis, mais quand même t'as un sacré direct du droit » , Loki bégayait des : « je suis tellement désolé ». 

Et puis, un jour(une nuit plutôt), Loki ne se réveilla pas. Il dormait dans les bras de Tony, calmement. Aucune crise, pas de mouvements pour se débattre d'une emprise inconnue, pas de suffocation, pas de sensation étrange d'être torturé, rien. Juste, un bon gros sommeil. Il avait oublié à quel point cela faisait du bien. Et, il en était sûr, c'était Tony qui lui faisait cela. 

Céline venait lui rendre visite deux fois par semaine, et elle était maintenant amie avec Tony. Ce dernier avait souvent le droit à des câlins et des merci, tandis que Loki aimait toujours autant l'écouter et lui parler. 

Sauf que, lorsque Tony pensait qu'une bataille était terminée, il se rendait très vite compte qu'elle était à peine commencée. La dépression est quelque chose qui vous ronge, toujours encore et encore, quand vous pensez que ça va mieux, vous vous rendez simplement compte que tout va plus mal, que tout est fichu. 

Et, c'était bizarre aussi. (si si je vous le jure). Comme lorsque Tony surprenait Loki, alors qu'ils dînaient, en train de fixer son couteau, de ses gratter les avants bras(ça c'est une vraie plaie cette chose, parce que une fois que vous avez commencé à faire ça, je vous dis pas la merde que c'est pour arrêter) et Tony avait vraiment vraiment du mal avec ça. 

Il balançait une blague ou autre pour alléger l'atmosphère. 

Et le soir en le serrant dans ses bras, il pensait à combien il l'aimait, à quel point il était assez fort pour l'aimer et l'aider, mais à quel point il avait mal de le voir comme ça. 

« Qui es-tu vraiment, Loki Laufeyson ? » murmura t-il, à l'interpellé endormi, avant de soupirer. 

Lui aussi était fatigué. 

Nos batailles ne s'arrêteront jamais. 

Elles ne font que commencer. 

…

The end.


End file.
